A Touch of Fate
by Kiyamasho
Summary: SEQUEL TO FATE'S INTERTWINED. Six months have passed since the Central City Battle. Selene finds herself torn between her love for Wally and Jason. Tegan, back from the dead, struggles with motherhood and her strained relationship with J'onn. When an old enemy returns, will the two women be able to conquer it once and for all? Or will the darkness lay claim to what they hold dear?
1. Beginnings

**Hello and welcome to the sequel of Fate's Intertwined! I hope all of you enjoy the new adventures our heroes will find themselves in :)**

* * *

J'onn J'onzz ran through the darkened streets, adrenaline pulsing through his veins as he chased down the perp. Being a detective was dangerous work; but without this job he would have gone insane in the last six months. None of his friends on the League, except for Wally, seemed to realize how much Wildfire…_Tegan's _death had affected him. And even Wally was on too much of a high from having Selene back in his life to realize that J'onn was still suffering.

Only Selene, Tegan's former best friend, seemed to know what J'onn was going through. But the Martian could not burden his new friend with his troubled sentiments. She had enough on her plate. The perp turned down an alley way and J'onn followed. As he entered the darkened corridor, J'onn's Justice League com went off in his ear. Batman's gruff voice came through.

"J'onn are you there."

With a sigh, J'onn cornered the perp and touched a hand to his ear. "Yes Bruce, but I am rather busy at the moment." He knocked the perp over who had decided to foolishly try and hit J'onn with a cardboard box.

Batman remained silent for a moment before saying stiffly, "I just thought you'd like to know that at around six a.m. the fire at the Wildfire Memorial went out."

The perp attempted to stand but J'onn kicked him in the shoulder and stepped on his chest. "What do you mean it went out?" his usual calm voice demanding.

"I'm not sure what happened," Batman admitted. "But it's gone out….I've been going through security footage and I think you should look at it. I'm in the WatchTower."

J'onn hand cuffed the criminal at his feet and replied grimly, "I will soon be there."

* * *

"Selene…what the hell is that?"

An exhausted Selene looked up at her close friend Wally from where she sat sprawled on the couch with a baby on her lap. After leaving the hospital, Selene had gone straight back to Wally's apartment where she had placed a thick blanket on the floor and after laying little Edan on it, she had surrounded him with all the pillows she could find. She had then left to go purchase some items at a 24 hour superstore, her nerves frayed wondering if she had made the right decision.

She should never have listened to Tegan. The moment Selene saw her she should have contacted J'onn and Wally. She had cursed herself in five different ways as she had returned back to the apartment with a car seat, diapers, formula, and other miscellaneous items. She had gone straight to where she had left Edan and found him sleeping silently. Panic had washed over her as she had lifted the newborn in order to put some clothing on him. She was an only child, she knew close to nothing about babies. What if something happened to him before Tegan returned?

After an awkward attempt to feed Edan, Selene had fallen asleep holding him until the familiar voice of Wally had broken through. Now she stared up at the flabbergasted redhead. Sleepily she whispered, "He's a baby…obviously."

Wally looked slightly terrified as he leaned over to peer at sleeping Edan's face. "I can see it's a baby. Where did you _get _the baby from?"

With a slight frown Selene reached out with her mind to read Wally's thoughts and then burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of his theories. The laughter startled Edan awake who let out a wail. "Oh sh…I mean, crap! Uhh…." She glared at Wally as she gathered the baby close to her and cuddled him. "Shhh….it's alright," Selene crooned to Edan. "Your Uncle Wally was just being a fathead."

"I wasn't being a fathead!" Wally protested loudly before looking at the Selene guiltily when the baby let out another little cry. "I mean," he continued in a whisper, "I have a right to be confused at this moment. There's a _baby_ in _my_ apartment!"

_Just be quiet,_ Selene admonished him mentally. _If he falls asleep I don't want him to wake up again._

Wally pressed his lips together but nodded and sat down beside her. _Fine. Will you explain now what the hell is going on?_

Nervously, Selene shifted her eyes away. God, he was going to be pissed. Silently she cursed Tegan before turning back towards Wally. In halting words she explained briefly to him what happened. The redhead's expression changed from shocked, to stunned, to baffled, and to outraged, to furious. Selene cringed as she finished her explanations and stifled a gasp as Wally suddenly blinked out of existence.

A moment later he reappeared, a solemn expression on his face. "She's not at the hospital anymore." Wally said without preamble. "She's nowhere in the general city area…" he paused; a hesitant expression on his face. "I don't know how to tell you this but the fire is back on at the memorial."

* * *

Tegan was strapped down to a table. She tried feebly to move but it was no use, the bonds were too tight. Briefly she remembered the last time she had been strapped to a table. Those days felt like so long ago. Movement to her left alerted the woman to the fact that she was not alone in the room. Tegan turned her head and found herself staring at a man in a dark suit. His features were clean cut and in another life Tegan might have found herself attracted to him. The man's lips turned upwards into a smile.

"Well, it seems like you've finally woken up. How are you feeling Ms. Santiago? Fatigued?" He walked over to where she lay and continued talking. "That's to be expected since you just gave birth." He ambled slowly around the table and Tegan felt her body tense. "You made a grave mistake giving your son away Ms. Santiago. He's a special child and the government likes to keep an eye on special."

Tegan cleared her throat and replied weakly, "The only mistake I made was going to a hospital to have a baby. Now let me go."

The man chuckled softly. "It seems as though you don't have the full picture of how this is going to work. You forfeited your rights the moment you went against this government. You are now officially an enemy of this wonderful country." He paused to lean over, his eyes growing flinty. "All bets are off Santigo. I have permission to use whatever means necessary to get the information I need from you."

"I wouldn't be so cocky…" Tegan replied. Her eyes met the man's and he took an involuntary step backwards as she continued in a stronger tone. "You put one hand on me and you're going to regret ever laying eyes on me"

* * *

In his human disguise, J'onn walked up the stairs leading to Wally's apartment. He needed to see Selene and inform her of what had happened. After receiving the message from Batman, the Martian had gone straight to the Watch Tower where he had viewed the security footage at the memorial. It didn't show much, the fire flickered out and then several moments later a pregnant woman was seen ambling into view to sit on one of the benches. A second woman appeared several minutes later and then they were gone. Batman had used one of his devices to create another fire to keep the public from discovering the missing flames. In the meantime he promised J'onn to look into who the two women were.

With a heavy sigh, J'onn reached his friend's door and knocked. He hoped that Selene was still here on her visit. He had attempted calling her cellular device but it had gone straight to her voicemail. The door opened and a frazzled looking Wally appeared. The redheaded man whispered, "J'onn! What are you doing here?" His eyes flickered around nervously.

A frown spread across J'onn's face. "I am here seeking Selene. Something has occurred and I need to speak with her."

"Well…uh…" Wally thrust a hand back through his hair. "She's a little occupied at the moment."

Before J'onn could ask with what, a baby's wail sounded out from behind Wally. The speedster's eyes widened comically and the Martian felt a beat of apprehension. "Why do you have a child within," he asked slowly. "Has something happened?"

Wally's shoulders slumped slightly, "In a matter of speaking…" he sighed dramatically and opened the apartment door wide. "C'mon in. We were trying to figure out a way to tell you but I guess this works."

"Tell me what?" J'onn asked sharply. He followed Wally through the short hall that led to the living room where a half asleep Selene reclined on the couch with a bundle in her arms. Her eyes met J'onn's and her face paled.

She stood up and asked, "J'onn! what are you doing here?"

J'onn took a step closer. "I came to find you…something has happened at the memorial…" his voice trailed off as another baby noise came from the bundle in Selene's arm. "Are the two of you partaking in the earth custom of looking after another couple's child?"

Selene's looked at Wally and said nervously. "In, ah, a manner or speaking."

Wally appeared beside Selene and gently took the baby from her arms. Turning the baby to face J'onn the speedster said cheerfully, "We're babysitting for you dude. Meet Edan, your brand new baby son!"

* * *

Screams echoed through the corridor as Amanda Waller rushed down it. "What is going on here? I gave strict instructions for that woman to be constrained!"

"It's not our fault!" exclaimed the aide at her side. "She was tied to a table and was in the process of being water boarded when things got…" the young man's voice trailed off as they reached the door where the screams had been coming from.

At least there used to be a door. The door was a melted, semi hardened puddle of steel on the floor. Down the hall, in the opposite direction that Amanda had come from, where scorch marks on the walls and floor. Inside the room were four bodies; the official interrogator lay sprawled across the floor, his body smoking, clothes burned in some places. One man, lay inside the giant barrel of water. The water was a deep red color. Amanda entered the room and immediately her hair stood on end. She paused and scowled. "What on earth? Why is this room full of static?" a fierce expression came over the woman's face. "And where," she snarled. "Is this suspect?"

The aide stayed on the other side of the door and replied nervously, "I….I'm not sure."

Amanda peered at all the bodies and sighed in frustration. "This makes no sense; we knew the suspect's primary source of power was fire which is why we took precautions to keep her in a cool room and use water…" she looked at the aide. "Why do these men look as though they've been electrocuted? Did we miss something in our preliminary report?"

"I'll look into it Ms. Waller." The aide replied, pulling out a small notebook.

"See that you do," Amanda replied as she walked out of the room, pulling her gun of its holster. If you wanted something done right you had to do it yourself. Turning to look at the aid she continued coolly, "And see that you get someone down here to clean up this mess." She walked down the hall following the trail of burn marks.

* * *

J'onn took a step back in surprise and shock as he stared at the baby in Wally's arms. It was clearly Martian in origin but how could it be his child? "What is this madness you're speaking Wally? It is impossible for me to have a child. Where did this one come from? Have the two of you discovered another Martian?"

After exchanging glances, Selene recounted her story to J'onn in halting tones. Immediately J'onn shook his head. "No, this is a lie. It is impossible for a Martian and a human to have a child together."

"Well apparently not dude," Wally said handing Edan back to Selene. "So what are you going to do?"

J'onn's lips thinned and he phased back into his Martian form. He reached his hand out and touched a finger to the child's forehead. He stumbled backwards at the visions that filled his mind, images that confirmed what Selene had just told him. Without a word he turned on his heel and walked back towards the door.

Wally zipped in front of him. "Whoa dude, you can't just leave! What about Edan?" He propped his hands on his hips. "You can't just abandon your kid dude."

Lips pressed down into a thin line J'onn said coolly, "I will be back for my son once I have retrieved his mother." Then, he was gone.

* * *

"Jason, you cannot spend your days sulking. It has become a nuisance." Starfire's voice tugged Jason's eyes away from the video he was watching.

He turned around from his computer monitor and let out a growl. "I'm not sulking. I'm watching something."

Starfire scowled at her friend and floated over to him. Pointing at the computer screen she snapped, "Watching videos of adorable earth animals is not a suitable past time! It is time to return to us. We need you." She reached down and knocking his hand of the mouse, moved the cursor and paused the video.

At these words Jason stiffened and looked away from his friend. "Damian needed me." He replied shortly. "And now he's dead." He reached up and rubbed a hand over his thick beard; the last time he shaved was a long forgotten memory. Jason continued shortly, "Selene needed me and she got kidnapped."

"That was _not_ your fault." Starfire countered fiercely. She placed a hand on Jason's cheek and said in a more gentle tone, "It could not be helped that you were knocked unconscious for several days. She would understand this."

Pain shown in Jason's eyes but he did not allow himself to be comforted by his friend's words. He turned away and said flatly, "She understood so much that she went back to the red head." He pressed play.

"You know that is a lie!" Starfire snapped as she paused the video once more. "She has been looking for you and out of loyalty to you I have not said anything to her but it is enough Jason. If you do not reach out to her, I will take matters into my own hands!" She finished her declaration with a huff and flew out of the room.

Jason turned back to the video but saw nothing through his haze of pain and anger.

* * *

Selene set a sleeping Edan down on the nest of blankets she had made for him and tiptoed out of the room. With a relieved sigh that he did not awaken, she returned to the living room area and discovered a snoozing Wally. She smacked him lightly on the arm. "Hey! What are you sleeping for?"

Wally's eyes popped open and he gave her an offended look. "I was napping! Taking care of a baby is exhausting."

Settling down beside him Selene grumbled, "Oh be quiet! You didn't even do anything but hold him for a few minutes. I'm the one changing the diapers and feeding him…" her voice trailed off and she leaned back against the cushions of the couch. "I've never seen J'onn look so angry." She rubbed her eyes and continued sleepily, "I should have never listened to Tegan and called him right away."

Wally slid his arm around Selene's shoulders and pulled her against him. As she leaned her head against his shoulder he asked, "Did Tegan ever say why she didn't want to tell J'onn?"

"No," Selene yawned. A pang of worry went through her. "I hope to God nothing's happened to her. I should have stayed with her." she groaned and pulled away from Wally. "I made so many stupid mistakes…"

Immediately Wally was kneeling in front of her, hands touching her face. "Hey, don't beat yourself up. This is a crazy situation; you're doing the best you can."

Selene met Wally's eyes and her face turned red. After the events of the Central City battle, she had kept her distance emotionally from him. She loved him but there was no way Selene could enter into a permanent relationship with Wally until she found Jason. But having him there…and it had been so long…Selene pushed aside all her misgivings and leaned forward. Her lips touched Wally's and the Speedster's mouth dropped open. Selene took advantage of the moment to take the kiss up a notch. Wally's hands fluttered nervously for a moment before sliding into her hair and tugging her closer.

Waves of confusion and desire slammed into Selene and she pulled back with a gasp. Breathing heavily it took her a moment to realize that the emotions were Wally's. The speedster's face was pink and he stared at her in confused silence. Selene smiled softly and reached for him again just as Edan let out a wail. She groaned and fell back against the couch. "Oh God, not again."

Wally grinned at her and said, "Go ahead and lie down. I'll take care of the little guy." He disappeared and Selene touched a hand to her mouth her eyes closing as she fell asleep.

* * *

_You enjoyed it. You enjoyed hurting those people._

The voice filled Tegan's mind as she stumbled blindly down the hallway. "No," she growled outloud. "I didn't enjoy it. I didn't."

_Lies are so unbecoming._

Tegan felt tears prick her eyes as her legs gave out from under her and she fell. She didn't know how much time had passed since she had escaped from that room but she couldn't go on much further. She needed to rest. The tears fell down her cheeks as she thought of the men in the room. She didn't like it. This wasn't her.

_It could be you if you just let go like you did earlier. I could make better use of this body than you. Until we find Edan. He will make an excellent vessel. The son of two worlds. So much potential._

"Shut…up!" Tegan hissed. She touched a trembling hand to her forehead. "Shut up and go away! This is _my_ body! I won't allow you to use it to hurt my baby. Go. AWAY."

But it didn't go away. The voice continued, taunting her, and Tegan gripped her head in desperation. How could she return to Edan like this? How could she face J'onn like this? How could she be near anyone with…her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a cold voice from behind her.

"So I've finally found you. You move pretty fast for someone who's given birth." Tegan looked up and found herself staring at an attractive woman pointing a gun at her. The woman smiled coolly. "Don't look so surprised. You didn't really think you'd escape did you?"

Tegan got to her feet shakily and said weakly, "Look…" her eyes flickered to the badge hanging from the lady's front pocket. "Amanda. You can't keep me here and torture me. I'm not giving you my son. Let me go."

"That's Ms. Waller to you!" Amanda Waller snapped. "I have had enough of this nonsense, put your hands up and get in front of me."

With a soft groan Tegan raised her arms. "I am just barely holding on," she whispered. "If you don't leave me alone I can't promise that no one else will die."

Amanda snorted and motioned with her gun for Tegan to move. "Your threats won't work on me. Now move before I shoot you!"

Tegan moved one foot forward and as she did so a strange expression came over her face. Lowering her arms she laughed and Amanda took a step backwards. "Your threats," Tegan said calmly, "Won't work on me either." She raised a hand and it crackled with electricity. Taking a step forward Tegan continued, "You should have listened to her; now I'm going to have to kill you." The electricity shot out of Tegan's hand at Amanda and the other woman gasped.

Dodging to her left, Amanda barely managed to avoid getting hit by the attack. Letting out a yell she squeezed the trigger and shot the gun at Tegan. However, instead of slamming into her target, it hit the wide green chest of the Martian Manhunter appeared out of where. Amanada let out a gasp as the bullet fell to the floor crumpled. She took a step backwards but bumped into the wall as he loomed over her. The Martian Manhunter took the gun from her and crumpled the weapon easily with his hands.

He turned his back to her and Amanda watched as he calmly walked over to Tegan. The woman launched herself at him but suddenly crumpled to the ground. The Martian leaned down and gently scooped the woman up in his arms before disappearing, leaving a furious Amanda Waller behind.

* * *

Selene awoke several hours later the sound of Wally yelling and Edan screaming. She fell off the couch as she scrambled up and it took her several moments to orient herself. In what seemed like the longest minutes of her life, Selene made her way to the room and stopped short in the doorway. She gasped as she took in the sight of Wally, hands and arms burned, yellowing over a screaming fireball on the floor. "What the hell happened to him!"

"I don't know!" Wally yelled back as his body began to heal. "I picked him and suddenly he went all human torch on me!"

In horror Selene watched as the fire began to spread out from the burning baby. "Wally, he's going to burn the entire apartment down!" the words had barely gotten out of her mouth when suddenly it felt like a blast of air hit Selene. Hair flying wildly she blinked as the scene transformed from one of chaos to one of order. Other than a black mark on the floor it looked as if nothing had happened.

A sniffling Edan, wrapped in a sweater, whimpered in Wally's arms. He held the baby gingerly. "J'onn better hurry up with finding Tegan because I don't think my landlord would be cool with a spontaneously combusting baby living in my apartment."

* * *

Tegan's eyes cracked open and she felt a stab of pain as light hit her. Groaning she shut her eyes tightly and yanked the sheet over her head. Suddenly her eyes popped open. A sheet? She shoved the blanket down and forced her eyes open. She let out a stunned gasp as she recognized the contents of J'onn's bedroom. Panic set in and Tegan slid out of bed and walk walked, half dragged herself to the bathroom.

Her stomach growled loudly and as Tegan slammed the door shut and locked it she was thankful to be alone.

_Not anymore. _

She ignored the voice and stared at herself in the mirror. Tegan reached a hand up and blinked back tears at how hideous she appeared. A large tshirt, J'onn's she noted absently, hung off of her thin frame. Thin everywhere except her stomach. She shuddered in disgust and moved her eyes away. Tegan's normally tanned skin seemed pale and her hair…every inch of hair on her body was gone. The tears spilled down cheeks as she touched her bald head. Tegan had loved her hair and now it was gone. And her _face. _Without her eyebrows and eyelashes she appeared skeletal.

The self loathing was put to an end as J'onn's voice filled the room on the other side of the door. "Tegan? Where are you?"

With a moan Tegan sank to the ground and rested her face against her knees. She couldn't let J'onn see her like this. Her stomach growled loudly a second time, betraying her presence in the bathroom. There was a knock on the door but Tegan ignored it, huddling further into herself. Suddenly there were hands on her arms and she felt herself being hauled up. Tegan let out a squeak of surprise as J'onn flung open the bathroom door and pulled her out.

Before she could say anything J'onn pushed her towards the bed and once she was seated he said firmly, "You will not speak; you will listen for now."

Tegan blinked large eyes at him and shivered as the voice whispered _Well someone's feisty this morning…You're disgusting for being turned on by this._ Tegan felt a flush of guilt rise on her face. J'onn was currently in his human disguise and he wore nothing but a pair of faded sweatpants slung low on his hips. A thin wisp of smoke rose up from her hands.

Turning his back to her J'onn said in a low voice, "You are perhaps the most selfish person I have ever encountered on this planet." Tegan cringed as he turned back to her with a look of anger on his face. She had never seen him angry. His hands tightened into fists. "How can you think it is alright to constantly push me away? After Selene died…during the battle…and now I have to discover that you have returned not from you, but from someone else?"

"J'onn I…" Tegan's voice trailed off as J'onn hit the wall. The sound of breaking drywall filled the silence.

Looking at her J'onn said flatly, "I have asked you not to speak. Or are you incapable of following simple instructions?" When she looked meekly down at her hands clenched tightly in her lap he continued coldly, "But the worst, the worst thing you have done is to not inform me that we have a _son_ together."

As if on cue a baby's wail echoed down the hall. Equal parts horror and longing filled Tegan as her head jerked towards the sound. Inside she felt the voice rise up and she forced it down. She couldn't let it happen. She couldn't let Edan be taken. "J'onn you don't understand, I was-" Her voice was cut off by the yelling in her head. _YOU THINK YOU CAN HOLD ME HERE? I will be freed and I will have your son._

There was a blinding pain in Tegan's head and she let out a cry of surprise. Not again. No, it wasn't going to happen again; she wasn't weak anymore. Her hands touched her face Tegan forced the pain down and she growled out, "…NO. I'm stronger now. You. Will. Not. COME OUT AGAIN." Her eyes closed and she found herself staring at the disembodied face of Electro Master.

* * *

Starfire waited twenty four hours but when it was clear that Jason would not be removing himself from his room anytime soon she threw on her most earth friendly outfit and left their hideout. How had things become so twisted? She could still see her mind the events of the Central City battle as if it had just occurred. Jason coming down the street holding onto a distraught Selene and Roy following behind grimly. And then utter chaos. Electro Master had captured Wildfire and had set off down the street with his possessed army and had encountered the trio. Within minutes his people had trussed up Roy and Selene like Christmas turkeys and were in the process of doing the same to Jason when Starfire had finally freed herself of the battle with Giganta. She had stopped them from taken Jason but had been powerless to save Selene or Roy.

And then she had been faced with a terrible decision. Go after Roy and Selene or help Jason. Her friend had been bleeding profusely from a deep cut on his head and closer inspection had revealed that they had broken an arm and cracked several ribs. She could not leave him. Trembling she had picked her friend up and with tears trickling down her face, Starfire had taken Jason to a hospital for his wounds to be healed. Praise all the gods Roy, through a tracking device in her shoe, had found them. Smelling strongly of smoke, her lover had not been able to find their friend Selene but Starfire had stopped worrying.

Selene was fine, she could feel it deep down. Starfire was proved correct a few days later when her friend was shown on a news program standing in front of the burning fire in Central City. Certain that they would be reunited soon she and Roy spent the next few days tending to their unconscious friend. When Jason finally awoke Starfire was proved wrong. The young man was broken. He refused to see anyone and forbade her and Roy from contacting Selene. Afraid that going against him would harm his health Starfire and Roy had complied.

But six months had passed and Starfire had had enough. It was time for Jason to be pulled back to the world of the living and there was only one way to do so. It was time to find Selene.

* * *

**And there you have it! The first chapter of A Touch of Fate! Please leave a review! **


	2. Hostile Takeover

**Welcome to the next chapter of A Touch of Fate! Thanks so much for the reviews on the first chapter. Please enjoy this next update!**

* * *

Selene awoke from her sleep at the sound of banging on Wally's front door. Startled she wondered if something had happened to Edan but she shook the thought away remember J'onn retrieving his son the previous night. Selene hadn't wanted to give back the tiny baby despite how loud he could become. but seeing J'onn tenderly hold his child had been a nice experience. Sleepily Selene made a mental note to call Tegan to schedule a visit. A loud snore echoed out of Wally's room as the banging continued. With a sigh, Selene flung the sheet off of her body and slipped off of the couch bed. Yawning she padded across the cold floor and walked up to the front door. She peered through the eye hole and felt her mouth drop. With trembling hands she flipped open the locks and opened the door.

"Starfire? What on earth are you doing here?"

The beautiful Tamaranian woman pushed her way into the room before turning around to face Selene with a scowl on her face. Starfire placed her hands on her hips and demanded, "Why are you here? Do you still love this…" her sentence ended in a Tamaranian word that sounded suspiciously like a curse word.

A flush rose up on Selene's cheeks. "_That's_ the first thing you're going to stay to me after being missing for six months?" She slammed the door shut and stormed by her friend, the surprise having turned into fury. "If that's it then you can leave. I'm going back to sleep." Selene stopped short when she felt soft fingers brush against her bare shoulders.

Starfire turned her friend around and Selene let out a squeak as she found herself pressed against an expansive bosom. "Forgive me, my friend," the alien said sadly. "Circumstances prevented me from contacting you before now."

Blushing heavily, Selene pushed away and asked, "What circumstances? Do you know how worried I was when I couldn't find you guys after everything came down?"

With a sigh the Tamaranian woman looped her arm around Selene's shoulder and led her to the couch bed. "Come. This will take awhile."

* * *

"Did you really think I would die in those flames? You're even more of a fool than I thought."

Electro Master's words seemed to echo throughout Tegan's head as she stared at the apparition in front of her. He was like a ghost. A ghost that looked like Aaron only more sinister and a hundred times deadlier. Tegan took a deep breath and said firmly, "You can't be here. You need to leave."

_"_And I will leave," Electro Master reassured her. "As soon as your son is here. He will make an excellent vessel."

"Well you can't have him!" Tegan said angrily, fire shooting up from her shoulders. Vaguely she was aware of shouting but ignoring it she pressed on. "And don't think you can have me either; what happened before was a fluke. I was weak from hunger and lack of rest. I am not Aaron, you won't have my body!"

Electro Master hissed at these words and the apparition cackled with electricity. This woman was mentally stronger than her fallen friend. If he did not escape the confines of her mind soon he ran the risk of staying trapped there forever. While before he had wanted to merge his being with Selene, the moment Electro Master had seen Edan, through Tegan's eyes, he had realized he had found the perfect new body to house him.

A child of two worlds, Edan was full of possibilities, possibilities that Electro Master was eager to exploit. He moved closer to Tegan and laughed, "We'll see just how lo-!_" _His voice cut off and he let of a gasp of surprise as the woman suddenly burst into flames.

The sight was impressive. Flames spiraled upwards to extraordinary heights and the woman, for the first time since her awakening, looked healthy. Her eyes, burning bits, sparked angrily and she snarled, "It's time for you to go." Tegan reached out a burning hand but before she could touch Electro Master a giant wave of water washed over them.

* * *

It took all of J'onn's strength to grab onto Tegan and drag her into the bathroom. Her head had quite literally gone up in flames and she had begun screaming and talking to herself. Feeling faint, the Martian threw her into the bathtub as the rest of her body erupted into flames. Sweat dripping down his face, J'onn quickly turned the shower on and stumbled backwards.

Breathing heavily he leaned over before looking up and staring at the woman in his tub. The fire was gone now, steam rising up from her rapidly cooling body. The water dripped down Tegan's slack features and J'onn felt a moment of fear. He was angry with her, furious if he were being honest with himself, but he loved her. His fists clenched at the thought of losing her once again. Carefully J'onn made his way to the tub and reached out a hand to brush a finger over her bald head.

Had being in flames for six months driven her insane? J'onn stepped back and folding his arms, waited patiently for Tegan to regain consciousness.

* * *

"Starfire…I…." Selene's voice trailed off as she looked down. Jason had avoided her for six months because of _pride_? Her heart twisted with hurt and anger once more. Shouldn't it have been her choice whether she wanted to see him? And couldn't he understand that what happened that day wasn't his fault? The only one to blame for that whole debacle was Electro Master. Selene's hands pressed down hard against her legs as she struggled to keep from crying.

Slim fingers touched her face and Selene breathed in deeply as Starfire said gently, "It is asking much but he needs you. Please, consider my request." The Tamaranian leaned forward and brushed her mouth against Selene's cheek before standing up and leaving the apartment. Selene's eyes followed her friend but she didn't move. She stayed that way, staring towards the door until Wally's voice startled her.

"So are you going to go?"

Selene jumped and placed a hand over her heart. "Wally! I thought you were sleeping!"

The speedster snorted and was suddenly sprawled out on the couch bed yawning. "Who can sleep with a gorgeous alien woman screaming in the next room? I'm surprised she didn't wake up the rest of the building. Hey! What was that for?" Wally rubbed his arm where Selene had turned and punched him.

Scowling at him Selene asked, "Gorgeous alien woman?"

"Hey, I'm just calling it as I see it." Wally said defensively. Dodging another attack from Selene he continued, "So what are you gonna do?"

Selene's shoulders slumped forward. "I'm not sure…you know I've been looking for him. But after what Starfire said…"

They stayed there silently for several moments before Wally said cheerfully, "Well, his loss. C'mon let's go out and get some breakfast." He zipped out of the room and into the bathroom leaving a pensive Selene behind.

* * *

Tegan came too in the bathtub. Water pounded on her body from the shower overhead and for a moment she wondered if she had slipped while showering. With effort she pushed herself up to her feet and turned her face away from the water. Tegan's eyes met J'onn's and she let out a soft cry of surprise. Stepping backwards, her foot collided with the portion of the tub that curved and she tumbled over.

J'onn was suddenly there, lifting her up and Tegan blinked at him in a daze. Grabbing onto his shoulders to steady herself she asked, "Did…what just happened?"

A faint smile touched J'onn's mouth as he reached past her to shut the water off. "You slipped."

"I noticed." Tegan replied breathlessly as her hands gripped J'onn. He was back in his Martian form but instead of his customary uniform he still wore only the sweats. As if noticing that the look in her eye had changed from one that was dazed to something a bit warmer J'onn pulled back from her abruptly.

He stood and pointed at a towel hanging on of a hook on the wall. "You may use that to dry yourself. There are clean clothes in the bedroom." He left the bathroom and Tegan felt a warm tear drip down her face.

_Tears? Where's all that bravado you showed earlier?_

"Be quiet." Tegan growled through clenched teeth as she dried herself off with the towel. Finishing she pushed open the bathroom door and pulled on one of J'onn's sweaters. The bottom hung to her knees and the sleeves hung over her hands but with absolutely no clothing of her own her options were limited. Brushing a hand self consciously over her head, Tegan left the room and made her way to the kitchen and dining room area. Partway there she heard the sniffling of a baby and her heart rate sped up.

Moving faster, Tegan walked into the living room and discovered J'onn perched on the couch with Edan in his arms. A small bottle filled with formula was in one hand and Tegan watched as J'onn lowered the bottle and pressed the nipple against Edan's mouth. The little baby eagerly began to drink and Tegan felt tears fill her eyes. She sensed a wave of disgust from Electro Master. _Are tears really necessary? _

Swiping a hand under her eyes Tegan replied softly, "They are if you're happy."

_Well enjoy your happiness now, _Electro Master said threateningly. _It won't last long._

"Oh shut up." Tegan snapped. "Your threats are useless."

"What threats?" J'onn's voice broke into the conversation and Tegan jumped slightly. "Your behavior is most peculiar." He continued as he adjusted he bottle in his hand. "I had to throw you into the tub to keep you from burning down the apartment." She looked at him guiltily realizing that she would have to reveal that she had not come back alone. If he knew…what would he do to her? Would he kill her in her weakened state to be rid of Electro Master once and for all? Would he throw her out? Tegan's eyes went to Edan and she stiffened. She wouldn't be separated from her baby again.

Walking further into the room Tegan said, "There's something I have to tell you." She paused to sit down on one of the chairs in the room. "But…I don't think I can say anything till I've had something to eat. I feel ready to pass out again." This was the truth. Her stomach gnawed at her empty inside and the little energy she had was disappearing.

J'onn looked at her in alarm. "I will prepare something for you. Here, take the child."

Immediately Tegan felt Electro Master straining against her; her hands twitched and the movement wasn't hers. Her heart slamming against her chest Tegan blurted out, "I-I can't touch him. Not yet. I'll make myself something." She forced herself out of the chair and slowly made her way to the kitchen. No way was this bastard going to try and take over her child.

_I resent that statement._

* * *

_I love her._

Wally thought the words and frowned.

_No_, he corrected silently. _I don't love her, not anymore, but I care for her deeply_. The speedster sighed heavily as he stood at the bedroom door and looked into the living room where Selene sat staring aimlessly at the television. They had spent the day in each other's company but he could tell that the woman's thoughts were elsewhere.

His lip curled slightly. He wanted to love Selene, he wanted to give her everything she asked for but it was hard for him to let go when it was obvious to anyone around that she loved another man. And as long as he was in the picture…the thoughts depressed the speedster. It was like having a toy but having to share it with someone else who didn't appreciate it. Wally sighed again and noticed that Selene was watching him with a peculiar expression her face. He frowned slightly, "What is it?"

"You think of me like a toy?" Selene asked, the hurt tone making Wally wince.

Wally lifted his hands in defense. "Hey! I thought we agreed that there would be no mind reading unless there was an emergency!" _Dammit, Wally! You know better than to think sensitive thoughts when a mind reader is around!_

"Oh no, don't try and pull that! It's not my fault you're projecting your emotions so loudly!" Selene said angrily as she stood up. walking towards him, hands clenched tightly she continued, "Do you think I enjoy putting you in this position? Does it look like I want to love two men? I didn't realize it was such a burden for you!"

These last words were shouted and Wally and the speedster felt a wave of anger. "Well how do you think I feel!" he took a step forward and snapped, "You keep showing up, making me hope and feel things. But I can't act on any of it! And what the hell was that kiss for last night?"

Selene growled. "Maybe I just wanted to kiss someone! It's been six months!"

Wally suddenly spun around and slammed himself into the wall. He fell to the ground and groaned. "What the hell just happened?"

A frightened looking Selene appeared above him. "I…I think that was me."

The speedster looked up at her and for the first time since they had been reunited he felt a sliver of fear.

* * *

Jason lay on his bed staring aimlessly up at the ceiling. He had gravitated to the bed once the chair had become too uncomfortable. Thank goodness for laptops. He yawned and turned over onto his side and Jason's eyes caught sight of his helmet. His fingers itched to reach out and touch the smooth metal casing but he forced his hand to stay still. If he touched it…a sigh pushed itself out.

Maybe Starfire was right; maybe he needed to get back out there. But what was the point? He hadn't been cut out to be a robin. He failed as a 'brother' to Tim and Damian…his heart clenched in pain. They hadn't been close but as a former Robin and a fellow 'son' of Bruce, he should have been there. And Selene…the pain increased tenfold and Jason had to shut his eyes.

He had dropped the ball big time on that one. A vision of Selene's face filled his mind and Jason wished he could see her again. The thought fled his mind immediately, followed by a fierce scowl. She had made her choice clear when she had gone after The Flash. Jason had been nothing more than an interlude; she had used him until she could be with the red head once more. The pain turned into anger and the laptop found a new home in the wall.

A moment later the door to his room burst open. Jason barely had time to let out a yell of outrage before Starfire grabbed him and yanked him off of his bed.

"There's someone here to see you!" Starfire said with a pleased expression on her face as she shoved Jason into his bathroom. "Please take a shower."

Jason growled as Starfire followed him into the bathroom and pushed him none to gently in the direction of the shower. "Get your hands off of me! I don't want to shower…or see anyone!"

"How adorable." Starfire crooned as she tugged at the edge of his shirt. She smiled sweetly but her eyes burned into Jason's. "You believe you have a choice. Get. In. the. SHOWER."

A few moments later a meek Jason entered the spray of cold water as a satisfied Starfire showed herself out of the room.

* * *

The smell of cooking food had Tegan ready to gnaw off the edge of the table leg in the kitchen. Feeling faint she sat in a kitchen chair and rested her forehead against the cool surface of the table. Once she ate she would be strong enough to hold Electro Master down and keep him away from Edan and J'onn.

_As if I want to be inside that overgrown statue. _Electro Master scoffed. _While his powers would serve my purposes, your Martian lover has unlimited mental strength. I would not have a chance to take him over. I must have someone weak and pliable. Edan will work perfectly._

"And just what do you think you're going to accomplish in Edan's body?" Tegan asked with a snort. "Make more dirty diapers than the average baby?" she was spared from hearing whatever inane answer Electro Master was going to offer up by the timer going off. Without hesitating, Tegan lept on the food. It was simple, some canned vegetables mixed in with ramen but it tasted like heaven.

When she finished, Tegan took the bowls to the sink and opened the faucet. Preoccupied with the dishes, she had no warning when suddenly there was a large amount of electricity flowing from her hands. With a sharp cry, Tegan fell to her knees as the combination of electricity and water shocked her. Vaguely she was aware of J'onn's presence but without a word, her eyes slid closed and she found herself unconscious.

* * *

J'onn held Tegan in his arms and gently shook her. "Tegan…Tegan!" he tried to reach her with his mind but something blocked him. Edan cried in the other room and J'onn let out a curse. He should have never allowed her to cook. Just as he was going to try reaching for her mind again, Tegan's eyes opened. J'onn felt relief as her eyes met his and she smiled weakly.

"J'onn…you look worried." Her voice was teasing and the Martian felt a flush rise up on his cheeks.

Gently he helped her up and replied, "It is hard not to worry when you keep going unconscious."

Tegan laughed softly and leaned on J'onn for support as he took her back into the living room, once he had shut off the sink. When he had her settled safely on the couch she yawned delicately and said sheepishly, "I saw a…spider and freaked out. I'm sorry."

"Do not worry," J'onn said, thankful that it was merely a spider and a more serious underlying problem. "I am relieved that you are feeling better." He paused with a frown. "What is it you wished to speak with me of…earlier?"

The smile on Tegan's face slipped slightly but she shook her head. "Oh that was nothing…" her voice trailed off and after a moment she asked eagerly, "May I have Edan now?"

This time J'onn didn't try to stop the smile. "I shall retrieve him.

* * *

Selene felt anxiety gnawing at her insides as stood in front of the front door to the location Starfire had given her. It was early morning the next day. She had packed her things, and come straight over. After what happened with Wally…Selene shivered. She had been so angry with him, the only thought in her mind had been for him to hit a wall and shut up. And suddenly it had happened, as if her will had been imposed on him. Scared of what would happen next, Selene had decided it was time for her to cut her visit to Wally short. He would be angry when he discovered her gone but Selene no longer cared. She wasn't a toy for him and for Jason.

She was human and struggling. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. As she waited for an answer Selene took a moment to study her surroundings. The neighborhood was dismal. Houses stood in ruin and the few people around gave Selene suspicious looks as they passed by. Selene's mind picked up a few of their less than charitable thoughts and she stepped closer to the door.

As if on cue, the door opened and a cheerful looking Roy appeared. "Selene! It's great to see you!" before Selene could react he had his arms around her and was giving her a tight hug.

Selene laughed and felt his emotions of joy wash over her. "It's good to see you two Roy! Now let me go so we can get inside. These people are making me nervous."

Cheerfully Roy waved at someone walking by and pulled Selene into the house, "Aww, don't be that way. They're only wondering who's crazy enough to come here…Starfire had an incident last week…" Roy's voice faded out as Selene looked around wide eyed at the interior of the house. Despite its humble outside appearance, the house on the inside was stylish and well furnished. Roy stopped talking to grin at her. "Impressive, I know."

"I don't think impressive covers it," Selene breathed out as she followed Roy down the hall into a sitting room. The room was big with comfortable looking couches, a coffee table, and a display case filled with tiny little trinkets. Also located in the room was a furious looking Starfire. The Tamaranian woman was standing in front of a window wearing a her typical uniform which caused Selene to blush as her eyes landed first on the rounded slope of her friend's behind.

Starfire turned around and Selene forced her eyes not to go to the other woman's impressive chest. Roy laughed and slung an arm around Selene's shoulders. "Hey babe, look at what I found at the door? Told you she'd come."

"It is too late now!" Starfire cried out in exasperation her arms went up and both Roy's and Selene's eyes strayed to her chest. Selene wondered how Starfire's breasts stayed within the small confines of the purple metal. Oblivious to the stares from her friends Starfire continued in frustration, "You were supposed to arrive yesterday. Then perhaps he would still be here."

Starfire's words knocked Selene's attention back to the present. "Wait a minute," she demanded, stepping further into the room. "Jason's not here? Where is he? I thought you said he hadn't left the house in months."

"He received a visit yesterday from his father. I left to go retrieve a traditional Tamaranian dish of reconciliation and when I returned they were gone!"

Selene held up a hand, slightly confused. "Wait a minute when you say father, do you mean…"

"Batman!" Starfire cut in impatiently, her face tight with anger. "He has kidnapped Jason!"

* * *

Tegan opened her eyes and growled at the sight of Electro Master's face. The villain crouched above her where she lay on the ground, arms and legs wrapped tightly with an unknown material. Tegan jerked against her bonds and felt frustration at not being able to free herself. She could sense that her body was sleeping, which meant that it was now was the opportune moment to reclaim her body.

"Move all you want," Electro Master said casually. "You may be stronger than Aaron was but your ordeal has left you emotionally and mentally weak. There is no escape."

He laughed as Tegan continued to struggle the ties. "Why, haven't you taken Edan yet?" Tegan asked through gritted teeth. "You had your chance earlier as you held him."

Electro Master walked away a few feet. "Because you were right," he admitted. "What possible good can it do me to be trapped away in the body of a child? No…I must wait until he reaches the right age." He paused to give Tegan a smile that sent shivers down her spin. "What better way to wait than as his mother." He let out a chilling laugh.

"No!" Tegan cried out. "You can't possibly think you can get away with this!" Tears pooled in her eyes. "I won't be here silent." She continued threateningly, the tears falling down her cheeks. "I'll stop you before you do anything to my baby or to J'onn."

There was a long beat of silence as Electro Master knelt down before her, and in gentle tone said, "And that's why you have to go."

* * *

**Dun dun dun, seems like serious stuff is about to happen. Where did Batman take Jason? How will Wally react to Selene leaving? Will J'onn discover that the woman he loves is actually Electro Master? And how the heck does Electro Master think he's going to get rid of Tegan but stay with her body? **

**Please leave a review!**


	3. Rejection

**Woot, here's the next chapter of ****_A Touch of Fate! _****Don't forget to leave a review at the end ;)**

* * *

Selene felt an immense amount of irritation course through her system. Starfire had begged her to come to Jason and now he had been "kidnapped" by his father? Struggling to keep the anger out of her voice Selene said, "Starfire…Batman is not going to kidnap Jason. They probably just went for a drive or something."

"Yeah babe," Roy said. "Jason's not gonna let himself get kidnapped. He's not that out of it."

The Tamaranian woman let out a huff and crossed her arms. "He has not left his room in months," she insisted. "He would not go outside with his Father." she sighed and turned back to the window. "I should never have let them meet."

Rubbing her forehead Selene said wearily, "Well it's too late now; I'm sure he's fine."

The words had barely slipped out of her mouth when they heard the sound of the front door opening. Exchanging glances, they turned to face the entry way and watched as Jason ambled into the room. Selene's breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. His face was pale and it was clear he had gained several pounds, not that they looked bad on him. His hair was shaggy and a beard covered part of his face. His blue eyes caught hold of hers and widened in surprise.

Before Selene could say anything, Jason's eyes hardened and he snapped, "Who the hell brought her here?"

* * *

After a sleepless night beside his "lover" Electro Master sat in the living room sipping on a glass of water. J'onn may have been an all powerful Martian but he was strangely lacking in the things that were necessary to live. An inspection of the pantries showed that there was hardly any food, save for five packages of Choco cookies. Electro Master had tried one of the cookies and deemed it unsatisfactory. He required something more substantial. How could he concentrate his energies on raising Edan the way he wanted if he were forced to eat sugary treats? There was a deep frown on his face when a sleepy looking J'onn ambled out of the bedroom.

"Did you sleep well?" The Martian's deep voice grated on Electro Master's nerves and it was all he could do not to grab the alien by his throat and electrocute him.

Instead Electro Master smiled and said, "It was a passable night. Perhaps tonight I will rest better."

J'onn gave Electro Master a strange look but nodded. "Very well. Have you had a chance to prepare yourself something to eat?"

"All you have in your cupboards are cookies," Electro Master snapped. "Someone would think a twelve year old child resided here instead of an adult. I demand that you provide something more substantial immediately."

Once again J'onn gave Electro Master a close look and Electro Master frowned at him. "Do I have something on my face?"

The Martian shook his head and looked embarrassed. "No, it is nothing. It is just that…you do not seem yourself this morning. Perhaps once you have eaten you will feel better. I will go and purchase some items."

"NO!" Electro Master jumped to his feet and the water fell to the floor. Visions of carts of cookies filled his head. "You are no longer in charge of buying the pr…food for this house. I will take care of it." He forced a grin on his face and said teasingly, "You will probably bring back more of those Choco cookies."

* * *

"You're an idiot West. Nothing but a first class fool." Wally stared into the amber liquid in his glass before gulping it down. Miserably he pushed the empty glass away from him and motioned for the bartender to give him a refill. Once his glass was full again Wally raised it back to his lips. It was early to be in a bar drinking but when you had a high metabolism and couldn't get drunk there was no point in worrying about propriety.

Wally signed and stared bleakly at the air in front of him, eyes unseeing. Selene was gone. He had found her note this morning revealing that she had decided to go find Jason. Wally drank the burning liquid and sighed heavily. He should have never showed Selene how freaked out he had become during their last argument. Her powers were still relatively new; it wasn't her fault she was still learning to control them. And what the hell had possessed him to think he didn't love her anymore? His love was there alright, it had just been wrapped up in a protective layer of hurt and self denial.

Pulling out his wallet, Wally withdrew some bills and decided he'd give Selene a day to meet with Jason. The other guy deserved that much before the speedster went and retrieved his girl. Wally slammed the money down on the bar counter and stalked out of the building.

* * *

J'onn sat on the couch feeding Edan, a smile on his face as he watched his son eat. The little boy was a miracle. While half human, he was also half Martian and J'onn never thought he'd see another Martian child again. A brief pang of grief filled him as he thought of his daughter K'hym. She had always wanted a younger sibling. J'onn could almost picture the awed look she would have on her face as she saw Edan for the first time. The smile returned to J'onn's face and he made himself more comfortable.

He was blessed to once more have a chance at a family. His foot bumped against the glass that had been dropped earlier. Tegan had been acting peculiar. But when J'onn had tried to read her mind he had seen nothing but a swirling cloud that blocked further intrusion. Something had happened to her in those six months. But she was here now and J'onn would do everything in his power to ensure that she would be made whole again.

* * *

"I invited her," Starfire said firmly, crossing her arms. "I warned you that I would take matters into my own hands if you did not come to your senses."

Jason growled under his breath and snapped, "How I spend my time is none of your business or concern Starfire."

Starfire glared at him. "It is when you spend all your time viewing the videos of earth animals on the internet."

A flush rose up on Jason's cheeks. "It still doesn't mean you were right to bring her here."

Feeling angry Selene stepped forward and said, "Are you seriously going to talk about me when I'm standing right here?" Her mind reached out and she flinched at all the negative thoughts swirling through Jason's mind. The majority of them directed at her. The anger melted into hurt. "What did I do to you to make me hate you so much?"

Jason looked at Starfire and Roy. Reluctantly the two of them left the room with Starfire murmuring angrily in Tamaranian. When they were alone Jason sighed heavily. "I didn't ask you to come here."

"You didn't have to!" Selene replied. "I shouldn't have needed an invitation to come here. Do you know how worried I've been? Trying to find you?"

A bitter laugh slipped out of Jason's mouth. "You tried so hard you went straight to that Justice League hero." His lips pressed down into a hard line. "You showed me exactly how worried you were for me."

"Wally was almost dead!" Selene burst out angrily. "The three of you had disappeared but he was still there and he needed my help. I did what I could."

Jason's anger was palpable as he stalked towards her. Selene forced herself to stand her ground and not throw up her shield. "I was unconscious for days after that battle. Do you think I was out there enjoying a picnic?"

Tears filled Selene's eyes. "And when you woke up? Why didn't you reach out to me? I would have come."

"Does it matter?" Jason asked roughly. His eyes hardened and he said tauntingly, "Does West even know you're here? Or have you thrown him aside too?"

In that moment it felt as though Selene's eyes were opened and she could see clearly what she couldn't see before. She may have had feelings for two men but only one of them had feelings, real feelings for her. The tears went away and she said through gritted teeth, "Wally knows exactly where I am and unlike you he didn't have a caveman attitude about it!"

"Caveman attitude?" Jason snorted before sneering, "Listen here you…"

When he finished his statement, riddled with profanity and insults, Selene was seeing red. Without thinking she snapped, "Well you can go and screw yourself with the biggest stick you can find. You wo…" her voice trailed off as Jason's body tensed and he began to look around the room. "What the hell are you doing?"

Looking confused Jason said, "Looking for a stick…" he turned and his eyes landed on the coat stand in the corner.

Horrified Selene realized what was happening as he strode towards it with determination. "J-Jason! Stop, I didn't mean it! STOP!" she shrieked out the last word but the man ignored her and continued he was in front of the coat stand.

"JASON!" Selene threw up her arms and erected a shield in front of the coat stand. Jason growled and punched his fist against the barrier and it quivered. Damn it! Selene thought as she forced her concentration onto the barrier. She hadn't practiced in several days and it was showing. Selene gritted her teeth together and yelled, "Starfire, I need help in here!"

The Tamaranian woman burst into the room, eyes blazing but stopped in confusion as she took in the scene before her. An irate Jason punching what looked like thin air and Selene standing several feet behind him with her hands pointed at him, sweat dripping down her face. "I do not understand…is this an earth game?"

Selene's arms trembled and one of Jason's hands broke through, instantly latching onto the coat stand. "Starfire, you need to knock him out right now. Or he's going to do something really offensive to that coat stand!"

With only the slightest hesitation Starfire hit Jason hard behind the head. The man crumpled to the floor and Selene dropped her arms with a sigh of relief. "I'm so sorry Starfire…I…" her voice trailed off and tears filled her eyes. What the hell was wrong with her?

* * *

Electro Master stood in front of the hospital, a smirk on his face. He had left the house earlier wearing a large sweater and some folded over sweatpants. On his head was a beanie that kept his bald head warm. He had told J'onn he was going to go grocery shopping and had left the apartment with J'onn's card. He would go buy food once he had gotten rid of his unwanted guest. Tegan was still there tied up, unable to do anything but watch as Electro Master did what he pleased with her body.

_Why….are we at a hospital? _Tegan's voice was flat, but Electro Master could sense an underlying current of uneasiness. He smiled and walked into the emergency room. It wasn't too full that day, only a few imbeciles with various cuts and fevers. Electro Master surprised an eye roll and walked up to the nurses' station. An irritated looking nurse sat on the other side, her lips thinning as she saw Electro Master.

Pulling out a packet of paper she said in a bored tone, "If you don't have insurance then I need you to fill out this paperwork as much as you can."

As he reached for the papers Electro Master allowed his hand to brush the side of the computer monitor at the station and in less than a second he had removed himself from Tegan's body and was in the system.

With no one in control Tegan's body fell backwards and hit the ground hard.

* * *

Tegan struggled hard against her bonds as she realized that Electro Master was gone. Vaguely she was aware that there were hands picking up the body and the faint noise of people talking rapidly around her. She wanted to scream that she was here but unless she could get loose from her holds it was pointless.

Time passed and as she lay there helpless, Electro Master suddenly reappeared. He smirked down at her and Tegan snapped, "Where have you been? What are we doing here in the hospital?"

"I told you before; there's only room for one of us in this body. It's time for you to go." Electro Master said as he smoothly reintegrated himself with the functions of Tegan's body. "Shall we go?" he stood the body up and Tegan was aware that they were in a curtained area. After making sure that no nurses were looking, Electro Master moved the body towards an elevator. He ignored all of Tegan's questions and demands not speaking until they were standing a small hospital room.

There was a young man lying on the only bed, intubated and unconscious. His chest rose slowly and Tegan felt her mouth dry. "Why are we here?" she asked faintly. "Who is he?"

"This is James Novac. He was hit by a car several months ago and was finally declared brain dead last week. They'll be pulling the plug today in a just a few hours."

Horror filled Tegan as she realized what it was that Electro Master planned to do. "NO!" she cried out. Her struggles against the bonds increased and she yelled, "You can't do this to me! Please, let me go!"

"Sorry." Electro Master said in the most unapologetic tone Tegan had ever heard. "But there's only room for one of us here." Ignoring Tegan's screams he reached out and touched a hand to the young man's forehead.

* * *

After all of twenty minutes, Wally realized he couldn't give Jason a full day. Using his connections at the Watch Tower, it took Wally ten minutes to race to where the Red Hood and His Outlaws were residing. Banging his fist on the door he yelled, "Hey open up in there! I haven't got all day!"

The door opened and Wally fell forward, mid knock, against the impressive chest of Starfire. The Tamaranian woman easily pushed the speedster off of her and crossed her arms. "What is this racket you are causing?"

Turning slightly red, Wally scrambled to his feet and demanded, "Where's Selene? I need her."

Starfire's lips turned upwards into a smile. "She is in the bedroom. Perhaps you should return in several hours."

"What!" Before Starfire could react, Wally was zipping through the house yelling Selene's name. After going through what seemed like a million rooms, one containing a very naked Roy, Wally found her in a dark bedroom sitting in the chair beside the bed. Jason lay on the bed, his eyes closed and breathing deeply.

Selene looked at Wally startled. Standing up she asked, "Wally! What are you doing here?"

In a moment Wally was beside her, his hands grasping the sides of her face gently. "Don't go to him Selene. Stay with me."

"W-What?" a flush rose up on Selene's face and she took a step backwards.

Wally moved with her and dropped one of his arms to curve around her waist. He continued as if she hadn't spoken. "He doesn't love you like I do." As a frown spread across Selene's face Wally said quickly, "And all that mind stuff? I don't care. We'll figure it out together. So what do you say?"

Without giving the prostrate man on the bed a look Selene's eyes filled with tears and she nodded. Throwing her arms around Wally she said crying, "I'm so sorry for leaving you earlier with only a note. And I'm sorry for…doing that thing to you earlier too. Can you forgive me?"

Pressing a kiss against her forehead Wally murmured, "Just come back with me and we'll forget that this whole thing happened."

Selene smiled up at him but then hesitated. "Actually…." She briefly explained what had happened with Jason. As Wally started laughing she continued embarrassed, "So I need to stay until he wakes up again to make sure I didn't damage him permanently."

Looping his arm around Selene's shoulders, Wally said cheerfully, "As long as you leave with me we can stay for however long you want!"

* * *

"I'm back!" Electro Master's voice rang throughout the whole apartment as he struggled to bring in the bags of groceries. J'onn appeared after a moment and help bring in the purchases.

Once everything was inside J'onn said, "You were gone much time. Did you find everything you needed?"

Electro Master nodded and pulled up several colorful bags. "I had to get some clothes too; I can't wear your stuff forever." He paused, a look of disgust flashing in his eyes before a smile spread across his face. "No matter how good they look on me."

If J'onn noticed he said nothing. Instead he began putting the groceries away. "I will deal with these if you can go and change Edan's diaper. I was just about to do so."

With a nod Electro Master took the bags of clothing and deposited them in the bedroom. He then sauntered into the guest room where a fussy Edan lay in his crib. Picking the child up, Electro Master peered down into his face and whispered, "It's just you and me now. No more meddlesome mothers."

Edan's response was to open his mouth and yawn, a stream of smoke coming out. Chuckling, Electro Master put the child down on the changing table and proceeded to change the first of many diapers.

* * *

"Are you ready now Mrs. Novac?" The doctor's soothing voice did nothing to calm Beatrice's nerves.

Clutching a sodden Kleenex the middle aged woman shook her head. "Of course I'm not ready," she sobbed. "This is my only son and I'm about to kill him!"

The doctor exchanged looks with the nurse and gently placed a hand on the distraught woman's shoulder. "I'm sorry Mrs. Novac, but as we explained a week ago your son is brain dead. There's nothing more we can do for him. " He hesitated before continuing, "And the papers you signed upon his admittance clearly state that if there's no brain activity within three months that life sustaining measures were to be terminated."

Beatrice Novac trembled as she whispered, "I never thought that it would happen…but Gerard wouldn't want our son to suffer on machines…" She squared her shoulders and said bravely, "P…Please continue."

With a quick efficiency the doctor and the nurse removed James from all the life sustaining machines. His mother watched on, tears streaming down her face as the nurse gently pulled out the intubation tube. Beatrice began to sob again as James' frail chest moved twice before stopping. "Oh my poor, poor baby…." The heart monitor flat lined and Beatrice let out a wail. All thoughts of being brave and courageous fled as she fell onto of her son's form weeping.

As she cried there on top of his chest, she felt a slight flutter. At first Beatrice thought she was mistaken but suddenly the heart machine began to let out a rhythmic beep. Startled, Beatrice moved off of her son and saw that her son's chest was moving. Crying out in surprise she stepped backwards and stepped into the flabbergasted Doctor. "D-Doctor, what's going on?"

"It seems as though your son wasn't ready to leave just quite yet," the doctor said in surprise as he checked to see if the heart monitor was working properly. Turning back to Beatrice he said firmly, "Now Mrs. Novac, I don't want you to get your hopes up. This is most likely a temp…." the doctor's voice was cut off by a hoarse voice from behind him.

"J….J'onn….whe…where's J'onn?"

Beatrice shoved the Doctor aside and eagerly reached hands out to her son whose eyes fluttered open. "James! Oh James, darling you're awake!"

James Novak, blue eyes clouded with confusion, looked at her and whispered, "I don't know who James is but…" there was a pause as the young boy's tongue darted out to lick dry lips. "You had better tell me where J'onn and Edan are or I'm going kick your ass!"

**Looks like Electro Master's latest scheme didn't quite go the way it was supposed to. And how is Selene going to learn to control this new ability that only seems to manifest itself when she's angry? And will anyone ever noticed that Tegan is gone? Leave a review! **


	4. Girlfriends and Strollers

**Hey Guys! For now, enjoy the chapter :) At the end there's an author's note :D**

* * *

Jason's eyes opened and he wondered if he had just dreamed of seeing Selene again after so long. Blinking, the young man realized that he was lying on his bed. Confused, he tried to sit up but found that he was tied down. He swore under his breath before shouting, "Starfire? Roy?"

Moments later the door to his room opened and Starfire bustled inside. She immediately went to his side and touched a slim hand to his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Pissed," Jason snarled. "Why the hell am I tied to my bed?"

Starfire bent over and peered into his eyes. Frowning she asked, "Do you wish to do illicit things with sticks?"

Outraged by her question, Jason shouted, "What! Of course I don't want to do…" his voice trailed off as an image of Selene filled his mind. His skin flushed a deep red. "Selene was really here?"

The Tamaranian woman nodded. "Yes, but when it became apparent you would not be waking up any time soon I sent her home." At the confused look on her friend's face Starfire gave a brief explanation of what happened. When she finished Jason looked horrified.

"Did I…" his voice trailed off again and Starfire smiled.

"Although you were quite insistent nothing has occurred. Now, do you still wish to be sexually pleased by a stick?"

When Jason shook his head, Starfire undid the ties holding him the bed and helped him sit up. as he rubbed his sore wrists Jason said heavily, "I…I don't know what I'm going to do Starfire."

The words broke Starfire's heart and she sat down beside her friend. Touching a hand to his face she said gently, "You are going to shave this beard off your face. And then the three of us will search for some mischief to get into. It has been too long."

A small smile touched Jason's face. "Yeah. It has."

* * *

"We should get married."

Selene jerked up from her slouched position on the couch and stared at Wally in shock. It was the day after the Jason debacle and she was curled up on Wally's sofa with a book in hand. The book fell from her hold and hit the floor. "Wally, what on earth are you talking about? We can't get married!"

The speedster zoomed over to her and propped his hands on his hips. "Why not? I love you, you love me. After everything that's happened I'm nervous about not having a more permanent relationship."

Despite the fact that she could read Wally's thoughts like a book and knew that he was speaking the truth, Selene wasn't so convinced. They had just reconnected on a romantic level. It was way too soon to be speaking about marriage. She opened her mouth to protest but suddenly the room was filled with dozens of roses and Wally was on one knee in front of her. in his hand was a small black box and nestled inside was a beautiful diamond ring.

Selene's breath caught in her throat. "Oh Wally, It's beautiful!" Her eyes met his and she felt a thrill go through her.

"Then say yes Selene," Wally said with a smile as he removed the ring from the box.

Tears filled Selene's eyes as she nodded and held out her hand.

A little while later, feeling the high that only an engaged person could feel, Selene stood outside of J'onn's apartment knocking on the door. When the door was finally pulled open by an irritated looking Tegan, Selene sailed by her into the apartment and said excitedly, "I have something to tell you!" she turned around and saw the scowl on her friend's face. "What's wrong with you?"

If possible Tegan's scowl deepened. "I have just been cleansing the child. It is ridiculous how filthy they become."

Selene noticed for the first time that Tegan was soaked. Stifling a laugh she teased, "How on earth did you get so wet bathing a new born? Isn't it too soon for that anyways?"

Tegan gave her a dark look and said stiffly, "Were you in need of something?"

Caught up in the excitement of her news, Selene didn't notice that her friend was acting strangely. Holding up her left hand, diamond ring flashing, she gushed, "Wally asked me to marry him! You _have _to be my maid of honor!" she threw her arms around Tegan and squeezed her tightly.

Tegan stiffened and patted Selene awkwardly on the shoulder. "How…joyous."

"Yeah, totally joyous." Selene said laughing and pulling away. Looping her arm through Tegan's she pulled her friend towards where she heard Edan, who had started cry at all the noise. "C'mon I'll help you finish with Edan and I'll give you the rundown of what happened."

* * *

"James, are you ready to leave?"

At the sound of her "mother's" voice Tegan turned away from the hospital room window and nodded. "Yeah," her voice was husky. Unfamiliar. "I'm ready to go."

The woman who was now her mother smiled with tears in her eyes and held out an arm. Reluctantly Tegan moved away from the window and joined the woman at the doorway. She stiffened slightly as Beatrice slipped her arm through hers and said, "Oh honey, I'm so happy that you're doing so much better."

Tegan clenched her jaw. "Yeah. I'm glad too. Can we leave?"

If Beatrice was hurt by Tegan's cold behavior she didn't show it. Instead the older woman chattered about people Tegan didn't know and pulled her down the hallway. When they reached a set of elevators Tegan tuned the woman out and focused on the reflection in the stainless steel doors. James Novak, despite being pale from being in the hospital for the last few months, was handsome as hell. Blue eyes were framed by thick lashes that gave him an air of innocence. His blonde hair was on the long side, curling over his forehead in a way that made girls who saw him want to reach up and touch. And he was tall. He towered over his mother by at least a foot.

Tegan hated him. She hated that these blue eyes were now her own. She hated the way his blonde hair could not melt away into flames. She hated the fact that hard male muscles had replaced her soft female curves. Her hand, large and masculine, clenched and she pictured flames coursing up her arms. All of that was gone now. Just like J'onn and Edan. Pain filled Tegan as she thought of them. Electro Master was going to pay for what he did. She woul…her thoughts trailed off at the hand tugging on her sleeve.

"Honey, the elevator's arrived. Are you alright? We can have you readmitted if you need more recovery time." Beatrice's eyes filled with concern and Tegan felt guilty at how rude she had been to the other woman. It wasn't her fault.

Forcing a smile on her face, one that caused a nearby nurse to blush, Tegan patted Beatrice on the hand and said, "No…mom. Let's go home."

* * *

Electro Master contemplated what would happen if he killed Selene. On one hand there would be a furious Wally. On the other hand there would be blessed silence. Since she had come bursting into the apartment with her news of the engagement the woman had not shut up once. Currently the two of them sat in the living room, Electro Master stiffly on the couch and Selene across from her, giving Edan his bottle. As the little baby ate greedily Selene said, "I can't believe how big he's gotten in the few days since I haven't seen him." A dreamy expression covered her face. "I wonder what my kids will look like."

A surge of irritation went through Electro Master and the lights in the apartment flickered. Selene looked up in concern. "I'm sure they will be lovely," was his stiff reply as he forced his electrical impulses down. Killing her now could possibly kill Edan. Then all of this would have been for nothing.

Selene smiled and moved the empty bottle away from Edan's mouth. "How are you doing Tegan? Are you feeling better after everything's that happened?"

"I feel perfectly fine." Electro Master said shortly. He'd feel even better once she left. "Will you be staying long? I have many things to accomplish before J'onn returns."

Looking confused Selene shook her head and Electro Master forced a cool smile on his face. Selene looked slightly embarrassed and replied softly, "I'm sorry Tegan, I didn't think that maybe you're still exhausted from your ordeal. How are you?"

Electro Master pressed his lips together. "How do you think I feel? That cre…baby doesn't believe in sleep yet. And he requires my attention twenty four hours a day. I have no time to do necessary things."

Pressing her lips into a line, Selene asked, "You're not trying to get a job or anything are you? You just went through a traumatic experience; you need time to recover."

"It is no concern of yours what I wish to do in my free time!" Electro Master snarled.

Selene raised her hands and said defensively, "Hey, calm down Tegan. I'm just worried about you. It's my right as your best friend." She paused to brush her hair back from her face before continuing gently, "If you want more free time then you know you can ask me to babysit. I don't mind watching Edan for a few hours so you can go out and have some alone time."

It took all of Electro Master's control to tamper down the sinister laugh that bubbled to his lips. Instead he smiled as sweetly as he could and even gave Selene a pat on her leg. "That would be wonderful."

* * *

When J'onn returned home later in the evening it was to discover a snoozing Edan and Selene. With little effort he did a mental search and did not sense Tegan within the proximity. A small frown settled on his mouth but the Martian pushed aside his feelings of unease and set about preparing dinner. As he did so, J'onn reflected on how little he knew the woman he loved. He could tell anyone what would happen if he brushed his hands over here but he had no knowledge of whether or not she could cook.

J'onn knew the color of her flames when she was pleased with what he said but he knew nothing of what she wished to do with her life. Their brief moments in the bar and on the dance floor, a lifetime ago it seemed, hadn't touched on more serious subjects. J'onn's thoughts were pushed aside as Selene's voice, husky from sleep, sounded out behind him.

"That smells delicious."

There was a brief moment of silence as J'onn placed a lid on the pot simmering atop the stove. He turned and smiled at his friend. "I prefer to eat Chocos. However Tegan has shown a preference for more substantial foods. You will be joining us for dinner?"

The girl shook her head and smiled mischievously. "Nah, I need to get back and cook for my…." Selene paused dramatically before waving her left hand in J'onn's face. "My fiancé!"

The Martian stared blankly at her hand before his knowledge of earth customs kicked in. "Wally has asked for your hand in marriage? That is a nice surprise."

"It is," Selene replied looking pleased. "Who knows, maybe we can turn this into a _double_ wedding."

A flush spread across J'onn's cheeks and he protested, "I do not believe such a thing would be wise to attempt. Tegan has only just returned. She is still…withdrawn."

Selene brushed some of the hair back from her face and frowned. "I wasn't going to say anything but since you brought it up…she has been acting pretty weird." She looked guilty for a moment as she continued, "I haven't been able to read her…you know? Is that normal?"

Relief filled J'onn that it was not just him. Turning around to adjust the temperature on the stove he said thoughtfully, "Sometimes a person can develop strong enough mentally to block all those who try to see into them…" he paused to clear his throat before continuing softly, "I believe Tegan suffered more damage than she is willing to admit during her ordeal."

"Well…she has us now." Selene said firmly. "We'll help her readjust."

J'onn dipped his head in a nod. "I pray you are correct."

* * *

"James…sweetheart, it's time to wake up."

The soft voice tickled Tegan's ears but she pushed it aside and burrowed deeper into her pillows. She could pretend she hadn't heard it. Minutes later, she was yelping as the sheets were pulled back exposing her naked body to the cool morning air.

Immediately Beatrice let out a scandalized gasp and tossed the sheet back over her son. "James! You'll catch your death if you keep sleeping in the nude like that."

Tegan yawned and rolled onto her back, her eyes fluttering open. She smiled sleepily in the direction of 'her mother' and replied in a sleep roughed tone, "No one told you to pull the sheets off." The deepness of her voice startled Tegan. Gone was her soft feminine tone. She touched a large hand to her throat and wondered how J'onn would react to the changes in her.

"And no one told you to sleep through your alarm." Beatrice said primly. She clapped her hands together and bustled over to the other side of the room to throw open the blinds. "Now get up or you'll be late to school. The principle has been understanding of your situation but we don't want to press him dear. "

The mention of school had Tegan's lip curling up. James had been in his senior year of high school before the accident. The young man had been athletic and top of his class but because he had missed three months, the school officials were considering holding him back a year. Unless, after a trial period, he proved to be as intelligent as everyone thought. Tegan, personally, could not care less. After everything she had been through, she was not about to subject herself to high school a second time. A twinge of guilt went through her as she looked at Beatrice hovering in the doorway worriedly.

Grasping the sheet in one hand to cover her privates, Tegan stood up and sighed, "I guess I'll be ready soon." To her relief Beatrice left the room looking pleased.

Tegan shook her head and dropped the towel. She walked over to the closet, her hand absently clenching, a movement she had done frequently in her previous body. As she opened the closet door, Tegan could almost feel the flames running down her arm. She missed the feel of the fire welling up inside and seeping out through her skin. Suppressing a mournful groan, Tegan shoved her hand into the closet and yanked out a shirt, her lip curling up in disgust.

Despite being blessed with great looks, James had been cursed with an abysmal sense of style. All of his shirts were polos or dress shirts; in various shades of white and gray. His pants were all respectable lengths and several ties hung on a hanger. Pouting Tegan pulled out some clothes and yanked them on. She went into the bathroom and when she saw herself in the mirror she grimaced. The first chance she got she would buy some real clothing.

Once she was ready for the day, Tegan headed down stairs where she found Beatrice waiting in the kitchen. On one of the chairs was a fashionable looking messenger bag. On the table was a steaming plate of eggs and bacon. It was all Tegan could do not to gag. She had never been a big fan of eggs. Grabbing the messenger bag which apparently was James' version of a bookbag she said politely, "Thanks, uh, mom. But I'm too…nervous to eat anything right now. Besides, I'll be late for the bus."

Beatrice let out a giggle and walked over to her "son". Placing her hand gently on his shoulder she said, "Oh honey, you haven't taken the bus in years! Abby is going to be picking you up just like she always does." She took hold of the messenger bag strap and tugged it. "She won't be here for another twenty minutes so that gives you plenty of time to eat."

Staring at the eggs, Tegan sat in the chair and said weakly, "Abby? Who's that?"

"Oh my," Beatrice said looking worried. "That accident must have affected your mind more than we thought. Abby is your girlfriend, sweetie."

The response to her declaration was Tegan choking on the bacon in her mouth.

* * *

"Now then, shall we begin with the day? Or are you going to insist on whimpering like a child?" Electro Master snapped these words at the tiny baby on the changing table. From the moment he had woken up Edan had been crying. Changing his nappy had not worked; feeding him had also failed. Perhaps there was a sacrifice required? With irritation coursing through his body, Electro Master picked up his new child and gingerly carried him out of the bedroom and into the living room. Unfortunately J'onn had left for work. Otherwise the villain would have foisted the child onto his pseudo lover and disappeared for the day.

Sitting down on the couch Electro Master held the child away from his body and wondered if it would be worth it to summon Selene. Almost immediately he discarded the idea. He would not be able to handle yet another day filled with prattle about weddings. With a curled lip Electro Master stalked over to the window and shoved it open. Cool air poured into the apartment and the villainous main breathed in deeply. Outside he could see people walking around. As he absently patted the crying baby's back, Electro Master spotted several women pushing bulky carts around. It took him a moment to realize they were baby carriages. He moved away from the window and looked down at Edan's purple-tinged, tear streaked face. Perhaps a walk outdoors would do the child some good. There was a matter of keeping his green skin covered but a blanket could take care of that.

Suddenly eager to be outdoors, Electro Master rushed Edan back to the room and redressed him in an outfit that concealed all but his eyes. The tiny baby gurgled in his crib as Electro Master ran around the apartment searching for a stroller. To his horror they did not have one. A feeling of panic surged through the man but he tampered it down. He would not be deterred. He and the child _would_ go outside and escape the confines of this small apartment. As Electro Master picked Edan up once more he recalled J'onn wearing a contraption on his chest to hold Edan in.

After about ten minutes, Electro Master had located the device and was soon out the door with the child. It was a strange experience, to have a child pressed against him as he maneuvered his way through crowds of people. Electro Master worried that the coverings on Edan's body would loosen and someone would catch sight of the baby's green skin. After spotting several more woman pushing strollers and carriages, Electro Master decided that he would purchase one.

With some difficulty he located a shop that specialized in babies and small children. Upon entering, Electro Master found himself struggling not to vomit. It was too…cute. Tiny animals decorated the walls; soft plush toys accentuated many items. Dozens of cribs stood on one side while on the other there were hundreds of tiny baby clothes. And all around were mothers, and mothers to be, oooing and ahhhing every single thing.

Immediately Electro Master turned around to leave the store but a bright and perky assistant appeared and exclaimed, "Why hello there! Welcome to Baby and Things. Can I help you search for anything?" spotting the baby strapped to his chest, the woman cooed, "Oh well isn't that just precious! Oh my isn't he hot under all these layers?" the woman reached out to touch Edan but Electro Master stiffened and moved out of her reach.

"I wish to purchase a…" Electro Master's voice trailed off till he saw another woman pushing a carriage. "One of those," he finished stiffly, pointing at the contraption.

The store assistant smiled. "You've come to the right place! Follow me please." She led Electro Master to another section of the store where they had several strollers and carriages on display. Without delay the assistant proceeded to how him several different models. While all seemed functional, Electro Master settled on one that was rather elaborate. The top could accommodate a car seat and once Edan was older there were a number of positions for him to be able to sit in. The store assistant was also sure to assure Electro Master that if he had another child the stroller could easily hold was also the most expensive in the store.

Eager to make a big sale the store assistant said cheerfully, "Why don't we take this over to the cashier and get it rung up?"

Electro Master smiled sweetly. "Maybe," he started hesitantly,. "You can help me set this contraption up? I was hoping to use it on my way home." He patted Edan for extra effect.

The sales associate nodded and clapped her hands together. "Of course! There are many new parents that do that. Just give me a few minutes."

For the next ten minutes Electro Master stood in a bored silence as the sales associate removed the stroller from the box and put it together. How this thing had been invented he would never know. When she finished, he removed Edan from the straps around his body and placed him in the stroller, careful to keep his face hidden. The sales associate grinned and said cheerfully, "Well then let's get this rung up!" As she turned around Electro Master raised an eyebrow and, as casually as possible, sent out an electrical current from his body into the body of the sales associate.

The woman froze as the electricity coursed into her. Her mouth grew slack and her eyes rolled backwards as she finally fell to the floor in a heap.

"Oh my," Electro Master said in a tone that displayed how bored he was with the situation. "Seems as though I should get help." Grabbing the stroller he wheeled Edan away from the woman's inert body and towards the front of the store. Along the way he spotted another sales associate. Forcing a concerned expression onto his face he went up to the woman and said worriedly, "Excuse me, but one of the workers here is lying there prostrate on the ground. She looks like she's breathing but I didn't want to touch her in case she's injured her neck or head."

It was a long while before anyone at the store realized the stroller was missing.

* * *

Tegan was standing stiffly in the foyer when a car horn sounded outside. She grimaced as Beatrice hugged her and said, "That must be Abby. Have a good day at school sweetheart." She pulled back slightly and continued worriedly, "James, if there's any problem at all just call me and I'll go straight away to pick you up."

"I'll be fine." Tegan said grimly. She pulled away from her 'mother' and went outside where she found a pretty blonde leaning against a small sports car. The girl wore a skirt that fell to her knees and a sweater that covered her from her neck to her wrists. Small glasses her perched on her nose and her blonde was pulled back in a tight braid. _Great_ Tegan thought as she walked down the driveway. _My girlfriend is as boring as my clothes. _

When she reached Abby the blonde girl smiled and said gently, "James! I'm so happy that you're well." She moved away from the car and hugged Tegan around the waist.

Awkwardly Tegan patted the other girl's shoulder and said, "Yeah….great to see you."

Abby pulled away and stuck her hand in a pocket of her skirt. After a moment she pulled out a set of keys. "Come on, let's get to school before we're late."

The ride to the school went by in complete silence. When they finally came to a stop outside of the large building that comprised the highschool, Tegan eagerly grabbed the door handle to shove the door open. She was stopped by Abby putting her hand on her thigh. Tegan looked at the girl in horror. _Oh God…don't tell me she's going to want to make out!_

"James…." Abby's voice was hushed and her eyes darted around nervously.

Shifting as far as she could from Abby, Tegan asked warily, "What is it?"

Licking her lips Abby said sadly, "I'm sorry James but there's something I need to tell you." She let out a huge sigh before continuing in a rush. "I cheated on you with Mark." Splotches of red spread across her cheeks. "I thought you were dead…but now you aren't…"

Tegan couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up in her throat. She touched a hand to her mouth but she couldn't stop it from spilling out. If it hadn't been for the highly offended expression on Abby's face, Tegan would have continued laughing. Forcing herself to calm down Tegan said, "Is that it? Man, you aren't as boring as I thought you were going to be. Don't worry about it, uh, babe. If you want to date Mark then feel free to."

"I don't _want_ to date Mark!" Abby cried out indignantly. "I've only ever wanted to be with you James!" She burst into tears and sobbed, "I thought you were dead so I sought solace in the arms of another man! When your mom called me the next morning to tell me you had made a miraculous recovery…" she paused to wipe some tears off of her face. "I was so happy…and now you're just laughing at me!"

Feeling like a huge idiot Tegan wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Sure she was a woman, but she had never been in the position that Abby was in. rubbing a hand over her head, Tegan said quickly, "I was just joking. You know you're the only, er, girl for me." When Abby looked up at her with a look of hope on her face, Tegan continued stiffly, "What happened with Mark…don't worry about it. I forgive you."

Abby scooted closer to Tegan and threw her arms around her. "Oh James!" she whispered against her neck. "I'm so lucky to have you."

A ball of anxiety filled Tegan as she murmured, "Yeah…I'm lucky too."

* * *

Selene was just falling asleep when she felt her phone vibrating beside her head. With a groan she sat up and grabbed it. If this wasn't an emergency…she touched the screen as saw she had new email from Tegan. Selene pressed her lips together in concern. J'onn didn't have a computer and neither did Tegan. And neither of them had smartphones. Glancing over at Wally's sleeping body; Selene touched the little alert and waited anxiously for the email to load.

_I have an emergency. Call me as soon as you get this at this number XXX-XXX-XXXX. _

Feeling anxious, Selene slid out of bed and walked into the living room. Quickly she dialed the number in the email and the fifteen seconds it spent ringing were the longest of her life. When there was a click signifying that the other person had answered, Selene immediately said, "Tegan? What's wrong? Did something happen with Edan?"

There was a moment of silence before a deep voice sighed, "Selene thank God...you are never going to believe what I'm about to tell you."

* * *

_**Tegan has contacted Selene! But will Selene give her chance to explain what the heck is going on? Will Electro Master become more of a loving "mother" as he spends time with Edan? Will J'onn ever be happy again? Leave a review with your thoughts!**_

**AND NOW FOR THE AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG. I started this chapter back in June but between work and summer classes I didn't have a ton of time to work on it. And guess what? I'm in my last year of university! That, unfortunately, takes precedence over everything else that's fun. So please don't be discouraged my dear readers. I will update as soon as I'm able too. In the meantime feel free to check out my other fics. And guess what? I WROTE A BOOK! It's available to buy on amazon for 99 cents as an ebook or for around four dollars if you're interested in the paperback version. The link is on my profile. See you guys next update!**


End file.
